Ikatan yang Terlupakan
by DellaRo
Summary: Cerita di balik mimpi sang Penjelajah Masa Lalu


**Ikatan yang Terlupakan**

 _(... Cerita di balik mimpi sang Penjelajah Masa Lalu ...)_

.

Kuroko no Basuke ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

-oOo-

.

Lingkaran biru menatap intens genangan likuid bening berarus tenang di depannya. Dimana biru berpendar layaknya langit cerah tanpa awan persis di balik punggung berbalut kain tebal miliknya. Tudung dari jubah biru gelap hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Namun satu yang masih tampak jelas dibalik cerminan air sungai. Biru. Satu warna yang dominan setelah bayang-bayang hitam. Biru muda bulat yang jernih.

Dirinya masih termenung beberapa saat sebelum pandangannya teralih ke samping.

Di kejauhan, teman-teman seperjalanannya memanggil. Sebagian hanya melambai, memberi gestur agar dirinya mendekat, sementara sisanya hanya menatap.

Bangkit, dirinya melambai sekilas, memberi respon dia akan ke sana sebentar lagi.

Tatapnya kembali ke bawah, biru itu melihat air, langit dan biru maniknya sendiri. Tatapnya melembut sesaat, senyum terukir singkat. Sebelum dirinya berpaling, menuju orang-orang yang menungguinya.

Membawa kantung-kantung persediaan air dalam dekapannya.

.  
.

Kami, tidak saling mengenal.

Banyak musim telah kami lalui bersama, namun sungguh aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini. Dimana suasana muram nan canggung sempat menyusup di beberapa perbincangan malam kami.

Aku menyadarinya, hanya ada beberapa diantara kami yang mengenal pribadi yang lainnya.  
Kami benar-benar menutup masa lalu kami untuk orang lain. Rapat-rapat.

Termasuk diriku. Yang pernah menjadi prajurit istana ulung yang pernah melancarkan strategi perang terbesar sepanjang sejarah kemerdekaan kerajaan. Penghancur utama sebuah kerajaan veteran yang pernah berjaya.

Namun, kenyataan tidak seindah kelihatannya.

.

Kata orang, ketua kelompok kami adalah orang yang misterius. Berumur lebih tua tiga sampai empat tahun di atasku. Hanya ada beberapa dari kami yang mampu mendekatinya. Entah mengapa, dirinya seakan memasang barier bagi setiap orang asing yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dia sosok berkharisma, tegas dan patut di jadikan pendamping. Namun, bagiku hanyalah seseorang yang sedang mencari jati diri.

Dia hanya sedang mencari seseorang yang benar-benar dapat dia percaya. Menggunakan orang lain sebagai perwujudan dirinya kepada dunia luar.

Namun, itu seakan tidak berlaku padaku.

Hampir setiap saat dia ada di sekitarku. Seakan ada medan magnet yang kuat di antara kami. Saat ada aku di sana, maka tak akan jauh dariku pasti akan ada dia. Awalnya aku risih dan lebih terkesan seperti diawasi. Namun nyatanya dia tak seperti orang lain bilang.

Karna aku tahu dia menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak boleh orang lain ketahui.

Yaitu rahasia terbesarnya.

Dirinya adalah calon raja, putra mahkota dari salah satu kerajaan di Selatan. Kerajaan yang makmur, namun sekarang berperang.

Pada suatu malam, menjauh dari api unggun dimana kami semua bermalam, aku tak sengaja melihatnya. Menyendiri di dekat sungai ditemani kunang-kunang dan tersembunyi bayang-bayang, dia terduduk memandangi bilah belati (yang kalau tidak salah kulihat) berukiran sang burung legendaris, Phoenix, pada hulu pisaunya.

Mendekat. Berjalan perlahan sesunyi angin. Berharap dia tak mencurigaiku. Sebelum kembali mundur secepat aku bisa, saat ada energi magis kemerahan dari pijaran api yang aku baru sadari berasal dari bekas tebasan dia.

Kami berdua terbelalak. Aku terkejut, sementara dirinya lebih terkejut lagi. Segera saja Ia lesakkan belatinya ke dalam kantung di balik jubah maroonnya.

Kerajaan Aiden, kekaisaran Imperial yang berjaya dari masa ke masa. Memiliki lambang Phoenix merah menyala, burung keabadian yang agung, sang Api Abadi. Sampai beberapa tahun belakangan diketahui adanya penghianatan dari orang dalam. Si busuk yang ingin menguasai kerajaan dengan menusuk raja dari belakang. Itu yang aku dengar saat aku masih mengabdi pada kerajaan tempat aku berasal.

Tak aku sangka, salah satu dari pemimpin terbesar bisa berada diantara kami. Yang aku tau benda berlambang Burung Abadi semacam itu hanya dimiliki oleh anggota kerajaan inti. Atau jangan-jangan ...

"Putra Mahkota Sang Aiden..."

Dan malam itu kami habiskan untuk berbagi cerita dan masa lalu kami.

.  
.

"Kau prajurit dari Negeri Alvinda, tempat dimana sihir dan pengendali air berada."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?" Padahal jujur, pertemuan kami jauh di Timur, (sangat jauh bila dikatakan dekat dengan negri asalku) saat aku membebaskan diri dari penyamun yang menangkap saudara-saudaraku.

Dirinya terkekeh elegan. Persis seperti bangsawan. "Aku tak sengaja melihat lambang Sayap di lengan kirimu saat kau menurunkan jubah."

Aku merunduk malu. Tersipu.

"Dan kalau tidak salah, Rantai Merah yang mengikatnya itu berarti kau juga anggota kerajaan terhormat. Atau bisa dikatakan, kalau kau merupakan orang penting di sana."

Tanpa sadar aku menahan napas.

– _Karena aku sama sekali belum pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang identitasku, terkecuali nama._

Sama sepertinya, yang tidak memberitahukan apapun kepada orang lain.

—Kecuali padaku.

Yang tahu rahasianya. Secara tak sengaja itu.

"Lagipula aku tertarik dengan cara bertarungmu saat aku menemukanmu pertama kali."

.  
.

Kilau keemasan dengan berbagai spektrum warna sempat tertangkap retina. Aliran air yang menggenang luas bergerak cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru. Hamparan hijau di sisinya menyanyikan lagu kehidupan di antara pepohonan.

Biru, hijau dan oranye bersatu dalam sebuah bingkai alam berbaur satu sama lain.

Menciptakan simponi alam gubahan Tuhan.

Perasaan nostalgia sempat menyusup ke relung hati. Membawa perasaan rindu yang membuat jiwa raga terasa hangat dengan keajaibannya. Membuat manik langitnya sempat tergenang sebelum basahnya terhapus dalam satu kedipan cepat.

Dalam hati, tersimpan ribuan harapan dan jutaan doa. Untuk mereka yang dikasihi.

"Aku akan merindukan kalian."

Karena aku tak akan pernah bisa kembali.

 _Karena akulah yang memilih takdirku._

.  
.

Jalan setapak kecil diantara rerumput dan pohon menjulang. Tanah lembab pasca hujan semalam terpijak sepatu boots dan beberapa tapak kuda, rumput bergoyang di sekitarnya ikut terlindas, mati.

Di depan sana, gapura kayu terpancang kokoh, menjadi pintu masuk sekaligus satu-satunya akses menuju desa. Mengundang ucap selamat datang dari dua penjaga berbadan tinggi kekar bertombak seusai rombongan kami meminta izin masuk baik-baik.

Anggota kami masuk satu persatu setelah ketua berucap terima kasih ramah sembari tersenyum.

.  
.

Angin berembus kencang, menerjang rerumahan penduduk petang itu. Topan menerjang, awan kelabu bergulung-gulung di atas kepala penduduk yang panik. Atap-atap jerami berterbangan, hewan ternak berkoar. Gaduh, riuh mengisi udara.

Raung amarah menggema di udara, menghantarkan teror. Makhluk immortal raksasa sewarna kayu kehijauan tengah mengamuk di ujung pandangan. Kulit bersisik dengan sirip mengembang meruncing di daerah kepala. Ekor tajam berdurinya menyabet kuat seluruh benda yang dilewatinya dalam sekali tebas. Serupa naga dalam legenda. Membuat satu desa damai luluh lantah dalam satu malam.

Beruntung kala itu aku terjaga, kalau terlambat sedikit saja mungkin diriku sudah terbenam diantara reruntuhan penginapan kami. Tidak seperti sebagian kecil orang yang tak mampu menyelamatkan diri, maupun yang terlambat aku selamatkan.

Keenam rekanku sudah berpencar, sebagian mengalihkan sang kadal raksasa dan sisanya menyelamatkan warga yang masih bisa diselamatkan.

Aku ikut sebagai regu pengalih. Tidak seperti rekanku yang lain yang lebih memilih bilah pedang, keahlianku adalah panah. Serangan jarak jauh cukup membantu dibeberapa situasi. Seperti saat ini, contohnya.

Berdiri di atap jerami yang belum tertarik angin, menuju sang predator immortal. Kutarik satu anak panah dari balik punggung, memusatkan konsentrasi yang bersasaran pada jantung di balik siripnya, sebelum panah kutarik dan terdorong pegas. Angin tornado menolongku kini. Terima kasih teman! Aku berseru lantang pada kawanku yang berelemen angin di depan sana. Panahku mampu melesat cepat ke sasaran. Namun sayang segera terlempar menapak tanah setelahnya.

Cih, sial. Sisik itu sekeras batu.

Aku mengisyaratkan kepada salah satu teman yang tak jauh di depan. Dia menoleh, dan segera mengangguk setelah aku beri tahu rencananya.

"Buka jalan. Buat dia mengembangkan sayap dan sisiknya keluar. Akan aku serang titik butanya."

Mau tidak mau aku harus maju menyerang.

Pedang di tangan kembali terhunus ke depan. Pemuda rekanku itu telah membuka jalan. Aku ikut maju, menggenggam bilah pedang lain yang sejak awal tersemat di pinggang. Ikut berlari bersama teman-teman, menghabisi musuh, dalam serang kejutan beramai-ramai. Bersamaan dengan keenam elemen berbeda yang dimiliki oleh rekan-rekanku bersatu, terkumpullah energi magis yang mampu melumpuhkan musuh sekaligus menghabisinya.

.  
.

Semua berakhir cepat. Matahari baru terbit dan makhluk aneh serupa kadal tumbang dengan asap kehijauan membumbung langit.

Hampir seluruh desa terkena dampaknya. Sebagian roboh dan sisanya rata dengan tanah. Penduduk yang selamat keluar dari tempat persembunyian sementara, di luar desa di pinggir hutan.

Isak tangis dan raut penyesalan mengalahkan rasa amarah. Toh, bagaimanapun serangan semalam tidaklah terduga. Kata kepala desa disana, makhluk itu memang ada dan sering berkeliaran, mengamuk di sekitar hutan. Itu bisa menjelaskan lembah yang secara acak tersebar di beberapa bagian hutan yang mereka lewati beberapa hari lalu.

Setidaknya masih ada yang selamat untuk membangun kembali desa seperti sedia kala. Sang kepala desa tersenyum dan mengucap terimakasih saat mengantar kepergian para pengelana beberapa hari berikutnya.

.  
.

Manik birunya lurus, menatap ke depan. Tepat ke arah hamparan luas danau yang berselimut kabut tipis pasca fajar. Sinar mentari merambat perlahan dedaun hijau yang menaungi hutan di sekitar genangan luas, kehangatannya bertemu dengan kulit pucat memar miliknya yang masih merembeskan darah segar. Bersandar pada batang pohon kokoh di atas bukit.

Rekannya sudah pergi sejak semalam, tidak, dialah yang menyuruh mereka pergi.

Meninggalkannya di tempat penuh kenangan ini. Dirinya sudah tak dapat terselamatkan, dan kemungkinan menjadi beban. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan.

Sejak pertempuran terakhir dimana mereka semua beramai-ramai merebut kerajaan Aiden yang sempat jatuh kuasa, tak sedikit rekannya yang gugur. Hampir separuh dari mereka luka berat bahkan meninggal, salah satunya korbannya adalah dia.

Namun, semua pengorbanan itu tampaklah setimpal dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan. Karna sang raja sesungguhnya telah memperoleh tahtanya kembali. Setelah perjuangan sekian lama.

Di antara kicau burung yang sayup dapat terdengar, bibir pucat tersenyum simpul, mengucap sesuatu. Sebelum kegelapan merajai visual buram.

"Sejahtera selalu Sang Aiden. Doaku menyertai kalian."

Sebelum dunianya berubah menjadi lebih berwarna. Di tuntun deru angin dan napas embun, dirinya menutup mata.

Dan mengakhiri penderitaannya.

—Juga perjalanannya.

.  
.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-kun?"

Manik sewarna langit menatap penasaran kepada entitas merah yang semula menemaninya, kini sedang diam menyudutkan diri pada area tergelap perpustakaan di salah satu distrik Kyoto.

Menatap serius sesuatu di tangannya sebelum Kuroko datang dan segera melesakkannya ke dalam jaket.

"Ah, Tetsuya? Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya ringan seolah tidak terjadi apa pun.

Sang biru mengangguk, menunjukkan buku bersampul dominan biru dengan seorang berjubah sedang menatap langit yang baru saja ia dapatkan. "Iya."

Alisnya berkedut kala membaca judul yang bercetak tebal di sana. "Hmm. _Kembalinya Alvinda?_ Judul yang aneh."

"Menurutku juga begitu." Kuroko ikut menimpali. "Tapi aku pikir ceritanya menarik."

"Hm."

Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari perpustakaan. Akashi memimpin di depan sementara Kuroko membuka buku yang baru dipinjamnya.

Sampai dirinya tersadar. "Oya, Akashi-kun." Sang merah di depan berhenti, menoleh ke belakang, mengangkat alis penasaran. Kuroko melanjutkan, "yang tadi itu apa?"

"Yang mana?"

Mata sejernih air itu kini memandang merah emas serupa kucing milik Akashi. Masih dengan wajah datar, Kuroko berujar, "Pisau. Sepertinya aku melihatmu memegang pisau tadi."

"Oh, ini?" Satu tangannya menggali saku. Mengeluarkan sebuah belati bersarung kemerahan dengan simbol burung Phoenix pada hulu pisaunya. "Belati ini aku dapatkan dari gudang di rumah utama. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kuroko memandang takjub, sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat." Dan lanjut berjalan.

Ikut melangkah menyusul Kuroko, Akashi menaikkan alis. Jadi penasaran. "Oya, di mana?" Sembari masukkan kembali belati itu dalam saku.

"Entahlah," jawabnya singkat.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku hari ini, Akashi-kun."

"Hm." Satu tangan Akashi merangkul pundak Kuroko, membuat berat tubuh pemuda biru bertambah. "Tidak masalah. Apapun untuk kekasihku."

Tidak menepis perlakuan pemuda merah di sebelahnya, Kuroko hanya berpaling menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas. "Akashi-kun gombal."

Dan disusul dengus singkat, menyamarkan tawa Akashi.

"Yah, tapi kau suka 'kan?"

"Hmph."

Mendengus, Kuroko berusaha tidak memperdulikan pemuda merah yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

Berjalan berdampingan dengan jemari saling bertaut, keduanya melangkah ringan. Sembari bercengkrama di bawah siraman matahari senja dengan angin berhembus lembut di antara mereka.

Tanpa pernah menyadari bahwa kegiatan itu juga pernah mereka lakukan jauh sebelum mereka mengenal.

.  
.

_  
.

.

 _"Yang mulia, suatu saat nanti kalau kau telah berhasil merebut kerajaan kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

 _"Mungkin aku akan mengankatmu jadi ajudanku kalau perlu permaisuriku."_

 _"Kalau aku tidak bisa, apa kau akan membenciku?"_

 _"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu."_

 _"Meskipun harus menuggu sekian tahun?"_

 _"Meskipun harus melalui beberapa kehidupan pun aku akan tetap mencarimu."_

 _"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan sulit mencarimu._

— _Karna aku percaya takdirlah yang telah mempertemukan kita selama ini."_

 **Tamat**


End file.
